Red Hands
by Rikku's twin
Summary: It’s like being a child in a candy shop, but every time you reach for a piece of candy your hand gets slapped away, but it just makes you want the candy all the more. I’m the child and Jennifer is the delicious candy bar every kid wants and begs for. JXN
1. Better Than A Fantasy

**Chapter 1: Better Than A Fantasy**

Lusting after Jennifer Check is bad enough, but lusting after Jennifer Check when she knows you are is even worse. She knows she can have me whenever she wants and she just LOVES to flaunt herself in front of me, flaunt the new boy toy, make me want her even more. It's like being a child in a candy shop, but every time you reach for a piece of candy your hand gets slapped away, but it just makes you want the candy all the more. I'm the child and Jennifer is the delicious candy bar every kid wants and begs their parents for.

It's Friday night and we're having one of our sleepovers we've been having since we were kids. Needy's playing with her BFF bracelet with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Needy."

"Yeah?" Needy was broken from her thoughts as she looked up from her magazine and locked eyes with her best friend.

"What are you thinking about?" She tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Nothing." Needy responded quietly, looking down, but then she looked back up and smiled at Jennifer with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Liar. You were thinking about me."

Needy just sighed, looking away. _'Conceited and cocky, but so very true.' _"Not everything is about you Jennifer." She snapped, her eyes widening immediately afterwards, not quite sure where that anger came from.

"Where did that come from?" Jennifer narrowed her eyes at the blonde who just looked back down at her magazine, flipping the page lazily while she laid on her stomach on her bed with Jennifer right next to her glaring daggers into the back of her head.

The silence was broken a couple seconds later by Needy's soft voice. "Sorry." "It's whatever. Now, like I was about to ask before. Do you remember that thing you told me about a couple months ago?"

"Thing?" Needy asked nonchalantly as she just pushed her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose and flipped a page in the magazine. Of course she knew what Jennifer was talking about; a couple months ago she told her best friend about her not so friendly feelings towards her. Jennifer just kind of shrugged it off and laughed like it was a joke or something.

Before Needy knew what was happening she felt the weight of Jennifer's body laying on top of her back and felt soft, full lips press against your neck slowly and sensually. "Don't play dumb Needy." Jennifer said softly into the blonde's ear who was now frozen.

Needy snapped out of her daze a second later and sighed, flipping yet another page. "Stop teasing me Jennifer." Over the past couple months Jennifer thought it was fun to tease the nerdy girl by brushing her lips across hers or kissing her neck and other things of that nature.

"Who said I'm just teasing you this time?" Jennifer's hot breath hit Needy's ear as she continued to speak softly into it. "I know you fantasize about me Needy . . . I know you want me . . . So . . ." Jennifer took the blonde's earlobe into her mouth, biting it a bit before she pulled away and whispered in her ear again. "Why don't you show me what you do in these fantasies?"

Needy swallowed uncomfortably and flipped the page with a very shaky hand; Jennifer had never gone this far with the teasing before.

"Enough of that annoying fucking magazine. You aren't even really looking at it anyways Needy." Jennifer grabbed the magazine from Needy's hands and tossed it onto the floor, turning Needy around so she was looking her in the eyes. "Show me Needy." She said breathily as she leaned in, bringing her lips agonizingly close to her best friends. "Show me how much you want me . . . Show me what you do in your fantasies." The brunette finally leaned in the rest of the way, placing a soft yet firm kiss on Needy's waiting lips.

When Needy finally came back to her senses, she quickly pulled her head back, looking up at her best friend with shocked eyes. "What the fuck Jennifer!?" She pushed the brunette off of her and quickly got off of the bed, looking at her friend incredulously. "Why do you keep messing with me!?"

"I'm not messing with you." Jennifer said seriously as she got up on her knees so she was face to face with Needy.

"You're full of shit." The blonde glared defiantly at her friend.

"I'm really not." Jennifer said softly as she took Needy's glasses off slowly and put them on the night stand. She then proceeded to lean forward and softly press her lips against her best friends' again. At first Needy was still unresponsive but it wasn't long before she finally gave in and started to kiss her friend back and it soon turned into an open mouthed kiss, slow but sensual.

Just as Needy was getting into it, Jennifer pulled away a bit and demanded softly. "Show me." Then the brunette laid down on the bed, patiently waiting for the blonde.

It didn't take too long for Needy to take action, because the next thing she knew she was on top of Jennifer kissing her hungrily, letting out all the feelings she's felt for the brunette for a long time.

A couple of minutes later both girls pulled away, desperate for air. "Holy shit Needy. Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Jennifer said breathlessly as she looked up the blonde.

Needy just shrugged, smiling a bit.

"So is this as far as your fantasies go?" Jennifer pouted, causing Needy's heart to skip a beat.

"Well uh . . . Um . . . No." She stuttered nervously, looking away from Jennifer's expectant eyes.

"Well what happens next?" The girl beneath her grinned sexily.

"Um . . ." Jennifer flipped them over so she was on top. "Do I . . . _ride_ you?" She smirked, grinding her hips into the blondes, causing said blonde to close her eyes and tilt her head back, trying to hold back the moan that wanted to escape her lips.

"N-no." Was the first thing that came from Needy's lips once she was composed enough to talk.

"Well then what happens next?" Jennifer crossed her arms, looking a bit annoyed at her friend's lack of activity. A look of amusement suddenly played on her face though once a thought hit her. "Don't tell me you actually grow a pair in your fantasies and take control do you?" The brunette laughed a bit at the thought while Needy looked offended, taking her friend's laughter as a challenge.

Before Jennifer knew what was happening Needy turned her body, switching their positions so she was on top again. "Actually, yes, I do." She couldn't help but smirk at the look of surprise on her friend's face and before Jennifer could respond Needy simply dove in and captured her lips in another steamy kiss. As their lips started to find a rhythm and move together Needy slowly slid her hand up Jennifer's shirt, running her fingertips up her side and once her hand reached the other girl's bra she slid her hand behind her back, easily unclasping it with one hand. Once that was taken care of Needy proceeded to bring her hand under the bra, grasping Jennifer's breast lightly, squeezing it a bit to get a feel for it. She smiled triumphantly against her friend's lips when Jennifer gasped into her mouth when she ran her thumb across her now hard nipple.

Needy pulled away a bit with that same smirk on her face. "Not so funny now is it?"

Jennifer just quickly took off her shirt and bra and tossed them to the side. "Oh shut up and fuck me already." She said playfully, grinning when she saw the look on Needy's face. "You ok there?"

"Yeah, just give me a second to take it in." Needy said softly, looking over Jennifer's body.

"It's rude to stare Needy."

"I know . . . It's just . . . You're so beautiful." She breathed out before she leaned in again and attacked Jennifer's neck, sucking and nibbling on it to leave a mark and show that Jennifer is hers. All Jennifer could do was bury her hands in Needy's golden locks, close her eyes, and enjoy the ride. Once Needy was satisfied with her work she made her way down, slowly kissing Jennifer's collar bone and lightly scraping her teeth across it as she went further down, taking one of her nipples into her mouth, running her tongue across it lightly.

"Oh God Needy." Jennifer breathed out as Needy just listened as her breathing got shallower and more desperate; Jennifer Check was panting because of her.

Needy proceeded to kiss down further slowly, making her way down her stomach, dipping her tongue in the girl's belly button a bit on her journey south. When she got to the obstacle known as Jennifer's pants Needy simply took the material next to the button in her mouth and tugged a bit, undoing her friend's jeans easily. Using her hands now Needy unzipped them and Jennifer lifted her firm butt up so Needy could take them off with ease and proceed to toss them carelessly on the floor.

The only thing left between them now was Jennifer's underwear which Needy took into her mouth without hesitation and tugged them down her legs. Now it was just Jennifer.

"This isn't fair Needy." Jennifer said breathlessly, looking up at her nerdy friend. "I'm all exposed and you're still fully clothed. Take them off."

Needy just blushed and obediently stood up, quickly taking off all of her clothing. "Wow . . ." Was the only thing Jennifer said as Needy self consciously tried to cover herself up. "Don't hide that hot body, come over here and share with the rest of the class." The brunette grinned deviously as Needy made her way back on top of her.

"You look like a Greek goddess." Needy said softly as she appreciatively gazed down at her sandbox lover's body, slowly running her hands down her body, then slowly sliding her fingertips up Jennifer's inner thigh. Both girls locked eyes as Needy inched closer and closer to her destination. Without warning Needy just pushed one finger deep into her friend causing the other girl to gasp as her finger easily slid in because of Jennifer's natural lubricant. Needy watched in awe as Jennifer's eyes widened and glazed over, her jaw hanging open, reveling in the sensations of her friend inside of her.

"D-don't stop." Jennifer pleaded with her friend, Needy hadn't even meant to stop, she just got too caught up in looking at Jennifer. The blonde girl then proceeded to move her finger out of her friend only to push it right back in while she started to rub her thumb against Jennifer's clit. In response Jennifer let out a soft moan which was soon muffled when said girl leaned up to capture her friend's lips in a sensual kiss, biting Needy's lower lip and tugging it as she pulled away. Needy soon added another finger, using her body to help push her fingers in and out of her panting and moaning friend.

"Needy." Jennifer moaned out as Needy pressed her thumb harder against her friend's clit, picking up the pace and moving her thumb faster and faster by the second. "Oh fuck! Needy!" Jennifer cried out as Needy took Jennifer's nipple into her mouth, slowly moving tongue over it as her fingers continued to work their magic. Jennifer wrapped her arms desperately around Needy, digging her nails into her friend's back as she hit a spot deep inside of her.

"Right there." Needy started to continuously hit her fingers against that spot over and over again mercilessly as her thumb started to move at an alarmingly fast pace. "Oh God Needy! Don't stop." The brunette ran her nails down her friend's back as she felt herself getting closer and closer.

Needy kissed her way back up Jennifer's chest, sucking on her neck a bit before she rested her forehead against the pillow, panting heavily into Jennifer's ear and closing her eyes so she could concentrate on pleasing the goddess beneath hear.

Their damp bodies moved in sync with each other as Jennifer's moans and gasps progressively got louder and louder. "Needy, I'm so close. Please say it." Jennifer breathed out.

"Jennifer . . ." Needy panted.

"Please." Jennifer pleaded desperately, clinging onto her best friend for dear life.

Needy could never say no to Jennifer. "I love you." She said softly into Jennifer's ear and that's what sent Jennifer over the edge.

Digging her nails deeply into Needy's back and arching her back into Needy so her firm damp stomach was pressed against her friend's, Jennifer drew some blood from Needy's back as she cried out and came on Needy's fingers which curled deep in her while her thumb slowed down a bit to help her friend come down from the orgasm, stopping when Jennifer's body went limp and she just laid there with a far off look in her eyes.

"Holy shit." Was the only thing that came from Jennifer's mouth when she could finally talk again. "My whole body is numb."

Needy just smiled proudly as she laid down next to Jennifer and kissed her shoulder.

"We have to do this more often." Jennifer grinned as she looked over at Needy who blushed a bit and nodded her head. "So did I live up to your fantasy?" Jennifer laid on her side, looking at the blonde girl.

Needy just smiled as she looked Jennifer in the eyes. "This was way better than any fantasy I could ever have."


	2. Silly Me

**Thank you for all of the awesome reviews :)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Silly Me**

A little bit after Needy's fantasy was played out she was sound asleep, laying on her back when she felt a soft delicate hand find its way into her pajama pants. The blonde's eyes shot open as she quickly sat up in bed, surprised by the intruder. "What the---"

"Be quiet Needy." Jennifer hissed softly as she pushed the blonde back into a laying position in the bed with her free hand. "Do you want to wake up your mom?"

Needy just shook her head as she looked over at Jennifer, she was surprised when she felt her hand move even further down. "J-Jennifer." She said softly. "What are you doing?"

The brunette just smirked sexily as she leaned forward, kissing her friend soundly before she said softly into her ear. "Haven't you ever heard of returning the favor?"

"I uh . . . Um . . ." Needy stuttered nervously, gasping when she felt Jennifer run one finger over her clit. "Maybe we should just um . . . Uh . . ."

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?" Jennifer smirked as she leaned forward again, kissing the other girl deeply to silence her as she slowly slipped a finger inside of the blonde. "How do you want me?" Jennifer had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she slowly pulled her hand out of Needy's pants only to get on top of the girl, straddling her waist. "Like this?" She said softly, placing one hand on the wall above them as she ground her hips into Needy once again. All the blonde could do was bite her lower lip to try and stop herself from making any noise as she gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"This is the way you want it, isn't it?" Jennifer seemed pleased with herself, taking pride in knowing exactly what her best friend wanted. "Don't put your hands there." Jennifer said when she saw Needy writhing underneath her, gripping the bed sheets tightly. "Put them here." She smiled sexily at her friend as she grabbed her hands and placed them on her hips. "Much better." Jennifer did always like to be the center of attention.

When Jennifer knew she had all of Needy's attention she brought her right hand underneath herself, putting it back in her best friend's pajama bottoms and underwear, sliding a finger inside of Needy and placing her thumb against Needy's clit. "Giddy up cowgirl." The brunette smirked at the look on the blonde's face when she said that. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Before Needy could even respond she felt Jennifer start to grind her hips into her again; with each movement of her hips she felt the girls hand move in and out of her and her thumb push and rub against her most sensitive spot.

"Fuck . . . You really are . . . Talented." Needed said breathily, moaning softly as Jennifer started to slowly ride her to the brink of insanity.

"I like to mix it up." Jennifer smiled proudly before she leaned down again, bringing her lips achingly close to Needy's. Her lips were literally only centimeters away and when Needy lifted her head to finally make those lips her own Jennifer pulled her head back, leaving the blonde hanging.

"Tease." Needy sighed as she laid back down.

"You know you love it." Jennifer smirked as she leaned down to kiss Needy, but the nerdy girl turned her head, smiling a triumphant smile when she saw the frustrated look on Jennifer's face.

"Don't tease." Jennifer suddenly ground her hips hard and fast into Needy, getting her point across.

"S-shit . . . Jennifer." Needy moaned, arching her back as she felt the increase of pressure and speed. Jennifer smiled, satisfied with the response as she slowed her pace down a considerable amount so she was now very slowly grinding her hips into the writhing girl beneath her, but with a lot more pressure on her hand so her finger went in deeper and her thumb pushed down harder. Watching Jennifer's slow, deliberate movements only proved to turn Needy on all the more.

"I'm the first one inside of you aren't I?" Jennifer said softly into the blonde's ear as she continued her agonizingly slow movements and all Needy could do was nod her head dumbly, her jaw hanging wide open as she looked up to the ceiling and gripped Jennifer's hips tightly. "Good." The brunette bit her friend's earlobe slowly and started to suck on her neck lightly. "I don't like the thought of someone else touching you." Jennifer mumbled against the girl's neck. "Tell me you're all mine." Jennifer pulled away, looking deep into Needy's eyes as she continued her slow deliberate movements.

"I . . ."

"Come on. Spit it out." Jennifer ground her hips harder and faster into the blonde beneath her, causing a moan to rip out of Needy's throat. "I want to hear you say it Needy." Jennifer started going even faster and harder. "Say it."

"I-I'm . . ." Jennifer added another finger inside of Needy and it took all she had to concentrate on what she was supposed to say. "I-I'm all yours." She threw her head back moaning as Jennifer started to ruthlessly rub her with her thumb and plunge deep inside of her with her fingers, grinding fast and hard into her now; sweat already forming on both of their bodies.

As Jennifer continued to pick up speed Needy felt herself getting closer and closer to release. "Jennifer . . ." The writhing blonde moaned out as she gripped her friends hips tightly and she closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she started to lose control. "I'm gonna . . . I-I'm gonna . . ." And before she could even finish her sentence she cried out as her orgasm hit her hard.

Once Jennifer felt Needy's body relax under her she got off of her friend with a triumphant smile and laid down next to her. "So how was it?" Jennifer smiled cockily. "Was it the most amazing thing that's ever happened to you?"

"Something like that." Needy was able to get out past her heavy breathing as she looked over at her friend with glazed over eyes, still enjoying that after sex high.

"Now I'll always have a piece of you that nobody else can have." Jennifer leaned in and kissed Needy in such a way that told her Needy belonged to her and her alone. Jennifer had always been the possessive type that didn't like to share her toys.

On Monday when Needy walked into the school she felt like she was walking on clouds, she had sex with Jennifer Check, the love of her life, and she was all hers.

"Hey Needy." Jennifer smiled as Needy approached her in the hallways. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"It was absolutely fan--"

"That's nice." Jennifer said, obviously not really caring what her best friend had to say. "So did you see the new boy that got transferred here today?" She asked, looking around.

"New boy? Uh . . . No. I didn't even know we had a new transfer student . . ." Needy furrowed her eyebrows, looking around as well as if she would be able to spot the new face.

"I heard he's _extra _salty." Jennifer smiled, biting her lower lip.

Needy just turned and went to her locker; she couldn't understand why Jennifer was acting like nothing happened on Friday night. _'She probably just doesn't want everyone in the school to know about us . . . It would ruin her perfect image she's created for herself.' _Needy sighed listlessly as she closed her locker and looked back at Jennifer. "We should probably get to class."

The first two periods of the day went by normally, but when third period rolled around Needy couldn't help but notice a new face in their science class.

"Oh my god, there he is." Jennifer whispered excitedly into Needy's ear as she took her assigned seat right next to her. "The rumors were definitely true; he's _extra extra _salty. I'm going to go introduce myself to him."

Before Needy could protest Jennifer had already left her seat and was standing in front of the new student with sandy blonde shaggy hair with bright blue eyes and a movie star smile. She watched their flirty exchange and couldn't help but feel jealous as Jennifer smiled that smile she kept in her pocket for new love interests. It seemed like years before the bell rang and Jennifer had to return to her seat.

"Oh my god Needy, he's so cute! He got transferred here from California and his name is Zack." Jennifer gush while Needy just sulked.

'_I should have known he was from California with that perfect tan . . .' _Needy sighed, tuning Jennifer out as she looked out the window.

"Needy! Are you even listening to me!?" Jennifer snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face to get her attention.

Needy was about to respond, but right as her mouth opened the teacher walked in, getting into the lesson for the day. All the nerdy girl could do now was smile apologetically at her friend.

For the rest of the school day all Jennifer talked about was Zack. Zack does this, Zack does that, blah, blah, blah. Needy hadn't even met this boy yet and she already hated him.

They were both at their lockers, grabbing their books they needed to take home when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned around only to see Zack standing their with that stupid smile on his face.

"Hey Zack." Jennifer bit her lower lip, giving the blonde boy her flirty eyes.

"Hey Jennifer . . . I know we just kind of met today, but I'm new to the town and I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight with me and show me around town." He rubbed the back of his head, smiling a bit.

"Of course!" Jennifer jumped at the opportunity, but immediately backtracked when she realized how desperate she looked. "I mean . . . that'd be cool. Pick me up at 6, I'll text you my address."

"Alright, I'll see you then." With one last smile he walked away.

Once the boy was out of earshot Jennifer quickly turned to her best friend. "Oh my god Needy! I got a date with him!" The brunette jumped excitedly with a big smile on her face while Needy just stood there frozen, unable to believe what just happened. Jennifer's smile immediately disappeared when she realized Needy wasn't jumping around with her. "What's up with you?" Jennifer crossed her arms, pouting at her friend's lack of enthusiasm.

"What's up with me . . .?" Needy raised an eyebrow, looking incredulously at her friend before she snapped. "You have got to be kidding me Jennifer! Did you completely forget about Friday night!? What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Jennifer just glared at her friend. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Besides the obvious surface flaws." That comment stung Needy, but she just swallowed it down and glared back at her friend causing Jennifer to sigh and roll her eyes. "Needy, I was just having a little bit of fun on Friday. Do you have to take everything straight to the butt?"

Needy just looked at Jennifer in disbelief. "I expect you treat all of your little boy toys like this . . . But not me . . ." The blonde looked down.

"Oh come on Needy. Seriously, what did you expect?" There was no hint of remorse in Jennifer's voice, just annoyance.

Needy looked back up at Jennifer, tears in her eyes. "You're right. Silly me." And with that Needy turned around and stormed out of the school. She was done with Jennifer Check.


	3. Red Hands

**Well, since you guys have been so awesome I decided to update yet again :) The first song on here is called Finishing School by Dashboard Confessional and the second song is actually what this pic is loosely based on. It's an amazing song called Red Hands by The Dear Hunter. You should definitley listen to these songs while reading to get the full effect :)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing :(  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Red Hands**

The next day Needy woke up, she looked at herself in the mirror with a strong frown in tact as Jennifer's words rang through her head. _'What the fuck is wrong with you? Besides the obvious surface flaws.'_

"No more Ms. Nice guy." The blonde said softly as she discarded the BFF necklace chained to her neck along with Jennifer's rules about what she could and couldn't wear, what make up she could or couldn't put on, because if she did that would mean she would look better than the brunette and they just couldn't have that now could they?

**Oh all right dear  
Have a nice year  
Teach the mean girls  
How to be feared  
And turn the weak ones  
Into servants  
You can't be satisfied  
You just want what you can't have **

Needy took the school by storm as she walked in, sporting contacts instead of her usual nerdy glasses, a white v-neck shirt that showed off just the right amount of cleavage, and a very revealing short plaid skirt. She also had her hair straightened and up in a ponytail and was actually wearing make up, all of it helped her bring out her beautiful blue eyes even more.

She couldn't help but smirk when she saw all the boys gawking at her; she had to admit that the attention felt good. She kind of understood why Jennifer enjoyed the attention so much.

**Oh no, not again  
The shudders, the shaking  
Oh no, not again  
The faint and the faking  
Oh no, oh no, love  
It's not what you're thinking  
I've just had enough at finishing school **

Jennifer was leaning against her locker, playing with her BFF necklace talking to Zack who was leaning on his forearm in front of her when he looked to the side and his mouth dropped when he saw the blonde girl walking their way.

"Hey . . .isn't that your best friend?" He asked absentmindedly.

Jennifer looked in the direction he was looking and the brunette's eyes went wide when she saw Needy's attire; she had to admit, she looked absolutely amazing, but something seemed off about the outfit. She just couldn't seem to put her finger on what it was.

"Hey Needy." Jennifer smiled casually as she headed towards her best friend, but Needy just looked at her with cold eyes, flipping her off as she walked right past her. Jennifer's mouth just dropped. "Needy!" She yelled angrily, but the blonde just ignored the enraged brunette as she walked into her first period class. Jennifer was seething now, NOBODY blew off Jennifer Check.

**Oh all right love  
Here's the good stuff  
You can have it if you want it  
But you want what you can't have **

When third period rolled around Jennifer just blew of Zack and waited in her seat impatiently for Needy to show up. The fact that the blonde was five minutes late to class pissed her off beyond belief; Needy was never late for class.

"Why the fuck did you blow me off?" Jennifer hissed into Needy's ear when she had the opportunity to.

"Doesn't feel too good, does it?" Needy said softly so the teacher wouldn't hear her as she kept looking straight at the board. Jennifer was about to respond when the teacher cut her off, telling her and Needy that their conversation can wait until after class. Jennifer just crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, glaring daggers at the side of Needy's head.

**Oh no, not again  
The shudders, the shaking  
Oh no, not again  
The faint and the faking  
Oh no, oh no, love  
It's not what you're thinking  
I've just had enough of your finishing school**

It wasn't until there was only one minute left in their third period class that Jennifer realized what was so off about Needy; their BFF necklace was M.I.A. As the bell rang and Needy got up to leave Jennifer suddenly gripped the blonde's wrist and spun her around. "Where's your BFF necklace?"

"I don't know." Needy shrugged casually. "It's probably laying around in my room somewhere; maybe it's in the trash or something." Needy turned around to leave, but again Jennifer spun her around with pain now evident in her blue eyes.

"W-what? Why?" Jennifer searched Needy's eyes with her own, begging for an explanation.

"Oh come on Jennifer. Seriously, what did you expect?" Needy said with mock innocence, quoting Jennifer's exact words from the day before. Jennifer's jaw dropped slightly, looking at Needy with total disbelief in her eyes. Was this really happening to her?

With one final glare in Jennifer's direction Needy stormed out of the class while only one question ran through the brunette's head. _'What have I done?'_

The rest of the day Jennifer was having an internal struggle. Should she apologize to Needy for what she did. . . . ? No! Of course not, she's Jennifer Check, she apologizes for nothing; Needy should have known better. Then Jennifer would go back to playing with the idea of apologizing. She really did care about Needy more than anyone else in that whole god forsaken town.

At the end of the school day Needy was heading to her locker when she saw a familiar brunette leaning against it casually.

Needy just rolled her eyes. "You're on my locker."

Jennifer looked up and smiled at her friend. "Say the magic words and I'll move." "Alright . . . Fuck off." Needy smiled as she pushed Jennifer to the side a bit so she could get access to her locker.

"What the hell Needy!?" Jennifer glared at the blonde, surprised by her actions. Needy just rolled her eyes as she opened her locker and grabbed her books, closing it quickly once she got what she needed. "Needy, seriously, what's going on?" Jennifer grabbed the blonde's arm to get her attention.

"Don't play dumb." The once nerdy girl ripped her arm free from her ex-best friend's hold.

"Look Needy . . . I'm--"

"Save it Jennifer." Needy snapped, glaring at the pleading brunette. "You went too far this time and I will never forgive you. I'm done with you." And with that Needy turned on her heals and stormed off, leaving a dumbstruck Jennifer behind. She had never seen Needy like this and as Needy stormed off, she couldn't help but admire how hot her friend really is.

For the rest of the week Needy didn't even glance in Jennifer's direction and Jennifer pretended not to care, but deep down it really did sting. She missed her best friend terribly and she knew she had fucked up so badly this time; she just really didn't know how to make it right so she did the only thing she knew how to do; she forced the thought of Needy out of her mind by replacing her with another blonde that she was porking on a semi-regular basis now, but with each passing day the blonde's silence just hurt worse and worse.

After school on Friday Jennifer frowned when she saw Needy hadn't even bothered to go to her locker. The brunette sighed and was heading to cheer practice when she heard the sound of a piano being played in a far off classroom. Jennifer started slowly walking towards the classroom, being pulled in by the beautiful music. When she got closer she heard a girl start to sing an unfamiliar song.

**Even if you'd never strayed from me,  
I'd question your fidelity.  
There'd always be a shroud of suspicion  
And my heart's a liability  
With your hands maroon, so freshly red,  
You'd wrap your lips around my neck.  
Try and force to love the thought of me.  
Simple motions make me ill.  
**

As Jennifer got closer and closer, she realized that the voice sounded familiar, but she just couldn't place where she'd heard it before.

**Was it bitter when you tossed and turned  
On an undercover mattress?  
Did it feel so good? Hope it felt so good.  
Don't know what I'd do if you lost sleep over little old me.  
He's so much better.  
They're all much better.  
Take off your sweater, your shoes, and your shirt, and get to work.**

When Jennifer was finally able to look inside the classroom her eyes went wide when she saw it was Needy playing the piano and singing. She never knew her friend could play piano and sing, but then again she never really listened to Needy.

**Maybe this is just a work of art.  
Scripted players in a play of lust.  
Hope the end is well worth waiting for  
Everything you wished there'd be**

**Was it bitter when you tossed and turned  
On an undercover mattress?  
Did it feel so good? Hope it felt so good.  
Don't know what I'd do if you lost sleep over little old me.  
He's so much better.  
They're all much better.  
Take off your sweater, your shoes, and your shirt, and get to work.**

Jennifer flinched at how pained the blonde seemed to be and she had a good idea of who was the one who caused her such misery. For the first time in a long time she actually felt ashamed of herself. She truly did care about Needy, but Jennifer Check just wasn't . . .girlfriend material. She was more of a fuck buddy.

**Oh my god, what have I done?  
Now my darling, put your clothes back on.  
Oh my god, what have I done?  
Now my darling, put your clothes back on.**

**Cause you can't be caught red-handed if you're not red-handed.  
My darling, if I ever said those words to you,  
I was pulling out my heart so I could pin it to my sleeve  
On display for you to see, I'm on display.**

**Because you can't be caught red-handed if you're not red-handed.  
My darling, I would never say those words to you.  
I was pulling out my heart so I could pin it to my sleeve  
On display for you to see, I'm on display.**

**Oh my god, what have I done?  
Now my darling, put your clothes back on.  
Oh my god, what have I done?  
Now my darling, put your clothes back on.  
Now my darling, put your clothes back on.**

When Jennifer heard the end of the song she was about to burst in there and apologize whole heartedly to the blonde when all of a sudden a brunette guy came out from the teacher's office. "Wow . . . That was really good."

Needy jumped a bit and blushed a deep red, suddenly becoming a bit flustered. "Oh my god . . . I didn't know anybody else was here."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled and sat next to the blonde. "I'm--"

"Chip." Needy finished for him, a smile forming on both of their faces. "I remember, you're in a couple of my classes and we've done some projects together. What are you doing here anyways?" The blonde tilted her head to the side curiously, it seemed like the old Needy was still intact.

"Well . . . This is the band room . . . And I am in band. I was just getting here early for practice." He laughed a bit, smiling at how adorable the blonde looked when she was embarrassed and blushing.

"Oh." She bit her lower lip, looking down.

"Needy?" Chip sounded nervous now as Needy looked back up at him and they locked eyes,

"Yeah?"

"Well, you see. I was kind of planning on asking you out a couple of weeks ago, but um . . . Jennifer got in the way, but now that I have you here alone I was kind of wondering if you would like to maybe go see a movie with me tonight?" He blushed a deep red; he was just barely able to get his question out without hyperventilating.

"I'd love to." Needy smiled one of her genuine smiles.

"Really?" He immediately perked up as Needy kept her smile in tact and nodded her head. "Great!" He blushed at how excited and "un-manly" he sounded. "I mean . . ." He cleared his throat. "Great. I'll pick you up at 6ish?"

"Sounds good, just text me when you're on the way." Needy smiled as she collected her belongings.

Jennifer felt jealousy start to bubble in the pit of her stomach when Needy accepted Chip's request. _'What's so great about a little band geek?' _Her eyes went wide when she saw Needy heading for the door; thinking quick Jennifer ran into the school gym, deciding she would be early for cheer practice. When practice ended Jennifer quickly sent a text to Zack saying 'We're going to the movies tonight at 6. Don't be late picking me up.'

* * *

**Hopefully you guys don't hate me for making Needy snap and stand up for herself. I just figured a person can only be pushed so far. Personally, i like new bitchy Needy :) haha Jennifer is gettin' what she deserves. Anyways, reviews would be awesome. They always make my day :)**


	4. Your Call

**I know, i know, i know. i'm a bad person. i've taken FOREVER to update this fic or any of my fics. I've just been super busy with gf's and bf's and work. My life has gotten crazy, but i will hopefully have more free time and will be able to update more :) Anyways, here's the new chapter :D It's kinda inspired by the song Your Call by Secondhand Serenade. Don't forget to review :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Your Call**

Jennifer tapped her foot impatiently, looking at the clock every couple of seconds as she waited for her boy toy to pick her up. It was now 6:05 and those extra 5 minutes felt like 5 years. Just as the annoyed brunette was about to text Zack there was a knock on the door.

"It's about time!" Jennifer snapped as she yanked open the front door.

"Sorry, I was getting you flowers." Zack smiled apologetically, pulling out roses from behind his back and handing them to his date.

"Oh, thanks." Jennifer flashed one of her fake smiles before she retreated into the kitchen with the flowers, properly disposing of them into the trash. "Gag me with a spoon." She mumbled under her breath before heading back to the front door. "Let's go. We're already late." Before the tall blonde could answer he was dragged by his hand to the car.

"What's the hurry?" Zack asked once dragged out of the car when they arrived at the movie theater.

"I just . . Um . . . Don't want to miss the movie." Jennifer bit her lower lip as she pulled her boy toy up the stairs.

"Babe, slow down. We'll make it." Zack smiled, turning Jennifer around, and pulling her into a slow deep kiss. Jennifer started to give in, but quickly pulled away when she sensed that her best friend was near; those two always knew when the other was near, it was quite weird.

When Jennifer turned around her eyes locked with Needy's. She opened her mouth to say something, but Needy just bit her lower lip and looked away sadly, grabbing Chip's hand and pulling him inside.

"What's wrong babe?" The blonde boy tried to read this foreign expression on Jennifer's face.

"Nothing." Jennifer batted Zack's hand away from her face. "Let's just go watch the movie." And with that they headed into the movie theater, sitting right behind Needy and her date Chip.

As the lights dimmed and the movie started Jennifer found she couldn't concentrate on the movie cause of all the blatant corny moves Chip was trying to use on her girl.

"Hey, could you go get me some popcorn and a drink?" Jennifer whispered to Zack, batting her eyes.

"Now?" He asked, looking at the movie with great interest.

"Now." Jennifer lost all sugary sweetness in her voice as she glared at her date.

"Ok, ok, I'm going." And with that Zack got up and went to go get popcorn while Jennifer crossed her arms, glaring down at Chip and Needy.

Steam practically shot out of the brooding brunette's ears when she saw Chip fake a yawn and stretch his arm up, ready to drape it over Needy's shoulder, but before he could fully drop his arm on Jennifer's territory Jennifer "accidentally" kicked his seat, causing the poor band geek to fall forward out of his seat. He sat upright and looked back at Jennifer with an accusing glare.

"Sorry." Jennifer mouthed, not hiding the murderous intent in her eyes.

Chip just gave the brunette one last glare before straightening himself out in his seat, facing forward with his hands at his sides.

"You ok?" Needy asked softly.

"Yup. I'm fine." He put on a fake smile, before going back to watching the movie while Needy shot Jennifer a warning glance.

Everything was going just fine for about a minute because Jennifer was sure she had discouraged Chip to make any more moves on her girl, but the band geek proved to be persistent, because the next thing Jennifer knew he lifted the seat divider between him and Needy and was slowly edging his way towards her BFF.

Before the Chipinator could get any closer to Needy Jennifer kicked down the seat divider again in one swift movement blocking off Needy from Chip. Chip tried to lift the divider again, but Jennifer placed a firm foot on it, keeping that divider from moving up anymore. Jennifer just smiled triumphantly as Chip let out a huff and slumped in his seat, now watching the movie.

A couple minutes later when Jennifer finally let herself get into the movie she heard Chip softly say Needy's name and looked down to see Chip leaning in to kiss HER girl.

"Hey babe, I got the popcorn and soda." Zack smiled as he carefully made his way to Jennifer. The scheming brunette stood up to grab the popcorn and drink, but the bag and drink "slipped" from Jennifer's hands and both went flying.

Needy suddenly jumped away from Chip when she felt popcorn and soda raining down on her.

"What the hell?" Needy stood up, popcorn scattered around her hair and body with soda dripping down her face.

"Oops. Must have slipped." Jennifer smiled innocently.

"Great. Now I have soda and popcorn all over me." Needy mumbled to herself as she started wiping the popcorn off of her while Chip just sat there dumbfounded, popcorn sticking out of his soda soaked hair. "I'll be back. I'm going to the ladies room to clean up." Needy shot one last glare at Jennifer before she made her way to the bathroom.

"I'll go get more popcorn." Jennifer took off before Zack could reply.

In the bathroom Needy finished furiously cleaning off her face and was now wiping it off with paper towels when she heard the bathroom door open and then close. Then she heard a click signaling the door was locked. Needy turned around to see who did such a thing when she suddenly felt a pair of lips on her own, stopping any possible questions she had. Needy didn't have to open her eyes to see who was kissing her, she already knew who those deliciously soft plump lips belonged to and it was no surprise to either girl that she gave in to the kiss and started kissing the brunette back just as fiercely. A minute later though Needy's senses came back to her and she quickly pushed her ex best friend away.

"What the hell Jennifer!" Needy glared at Jennifer, breathing hard from the random make out.

"What?" Jennifer smiled innocently at Needy, biting her lower lip and twirling her hair in a way that she knew made her BFF melt.

Needy just rolled her eyes, immune to Jennifer's old tricks. "We're not even friends anymore. Why would you think it would be ok to kiss me?"

"Are you telling me . . ." Jennifer got up close and personal with the blonde who was now blushing. "That you don't want me?" Jennifer pressed her taught body against her BFF's. "Are you telling me . . ." Jennifer walked forward, backing Needy up until her butt was on the sink. "That you don't want this?" Jennifer lifted Needy up a bit so the blonde was now sitting on the sink and then leaned in, kissing Needy's upper lip while squeezing the blonde's hips a bit before slowly kissing her lower lip next.

Needy let out a content sigh as she gave in once again to Jennifer Check, leaning in to capture her BFF's lips in a slow deep kiss. Jennifer just smiled a triumphant smile as she slid her hands down Needy's bare legs only to slowly slide them back up, pushing Needy's skirt up to her hips.

Needy felt a shiver run through her body when those deliciously soft hands slowly slid up her thighs, but the former geek's eyes snapped open when she felt Jennifer start to push aside her underwear so she could get better access. Needy quickly pushed her sandbox lover away and jumped off the sink while Jennifer stumbled back a couple feet from the force.

"What the hell Needs! What's gotten into you!" Jennifer yelled, standing up straight now, trying to regain her composure.

"What's gotten into me!" ME!" Needy asked incredulously, while Jennifer looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Is it Chip! Has he "gotten into you". Have you two already fucked! Is that why you're treating me like this?" Jennifer crossed her arms, the ugly green monster called jealousy was rearing it's head now.

"First off, it is absolutely none of your business what me and Chip have or haven't done and two, how dare you!" Needy started approaching Jennifer with murderous intent in her eyes and for every step she took Jennifer took one step back, unsure of what her best friend would do. "Why am **I** treating **YOU** like this! You're the one who acted like us having sex meant nothing! Ever since we were kids you've always bossed me around and treated me like some little slave, like I owed you something, like I should kiss the ground you walk on. Well I'm not that dumb little nerdy girl anymore Jennifer and your hold over me is gone."

For the first time in her life Jennifer Check was stunned. She just stood there as Needy started heading for the door, ready to make her escape. "Needy . . ." The blonde stopped in her tracks, her back to her ex BFF. "The reason why I acted like us having sex meant nothing is because . . . It did mean nothing to me. You mean nothing to me." Jennifer kept a stone cold face on. Nobody talks to Jennifer Check like that. If you hurt her, she'll hurt you worse. That's how Jennifer Check works.

Needy felt hot tears fall down her face at her BFF's harsh words and before Jennifer knew what was going on Needy had stormed up to her and slapped her hard across the face. "Rot in hell Jennifer Check."

Jennifer had a shocked look on her face as Needy ran out of the bathroom and out of her life. The brunette brought her hand up to her burning cheek as she just looked at where her ex best friend stood in front of her. Needy had looked so broken and hurt. _'I just won . . . I'm supposed to feel good . . . So why do I feel so bad?" _

Jennifer took a couple minutes to compose herself before she walked out of the bathroom where her boy toy was waiting for her.

"There you are!" Zack smiled, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on. "What took you so . . . Babe . . . Are you crying?" Zack's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Jennifer looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "What? I'm not crying." To both of their surprise the ice queen's voice was shaky and her lips were quivering as if she were holding back more tears. Jennifer lifted her hand and wiped her cheek with her finger only to find that she was in fact crying.

"Are you um . . . Ok?" The blonde boy asked awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"I'm fine." Jennifer looked away from her date and felt her heart drop when she laid her eyes on Needy outside with Chip comforting her. Her heart stopped beating all together and felt it rise into her throat now when she saw Chip lean in and capture Needy's lips in a soft kiss which her sand box lover returned. Jennifer noticed this time when more hot tears poured down her face. "Let's just go ok?"

"O-ok." Zack looked uncomfortable with the crying brunette as they left the movie theater and he took his date home.

When they arrived at Jennifer's place Zack leaned in to kiss the brunette, but she turned her head. "What the hell did I do?" Zack huffed as he sat back in his seat, giving up trying to get a kiss.

"Nothing." Jennifer sighed as she got out of the car.

"Wait!" Zack stopped Jennifer before she could close the door.

"What Zack?"

"Can I come up?" The blonde put on his best sexy smile and Jennifer's mouth dropped in astonishment.

"Goodnight" And with that Jennifer Check slammed the door and stormed up to her room, plopping on her bed and pulling her arm over her eyes once she reached her destination. She won, she was supposed to feel amazing, but then why does it just feel like she lost everything and the world was crashing down around her? "Ugh!" Jennifer sat up, becoming frustrated with her own emotions. "I'm Jennifer Check for Christ sake! I don't care about anyone, but myself!" The furious brunette stood up and paced the room, gripping her hair, trying to get her emotions in check. She stopped though when she saw her reflection and saw the broken look on her face. "That's it." Jennifer grabbed her car keys and took off to Needy's place. "I'm going to give that geek a piece of my mind!" When Jennifer pulled up to the curve right next to Needy's place her heart stopped and all angry thoughts left her mind when she saw Needy through her window, face down on the bed, shoulders shaking; she was obviously crying. For the first time in her life Jennifer Check actually felt guilty. The brunette bit her lower lip and looked away from the window and pulled out her phone, texting the girl that wouldn't get out of her head.

**~Needy's P.O.V.~**

Needy laid face down on her bed, blasting the song So I Thought by Flyleaf when she felt her phone suddenly vibrate. She lifted her head and opened it up only to see a text from the girl that was the source of her pain. All the text said was **"Needy . . ."**

Needy quickly sent her reply saying **"What?" **when there was a knock on the door. "Sorry mom!" Needy shouted over the music, quickly wiping away her tears and getting up. "I'll turn it down. I didn't know you'd be home . . ." Needy opened her bedroom door and was surprised when she didn't see her mom, but Jennifer Check standing in front of her with her head down, playing with her BFF necklace.

"I miss you . . ." Jennifer looked up at Needy with tear filled eyes.

Needy looked away from her sandbox lover when she felt tears well up in her eyes all over again. Swallowing the lump in her throat Needy simply said "Get out."

"But Needy!" Jennifer took a step forward.

"I said get out!" Needy looked back at Jennifer, tears spilling out of her eyes now.

"Needy . . ." Jennifer grabbed her ex best friend's hand. "Please . . Just hear me out . . ."

"I gave you a chance in the bathroom Jennifer. You missed it. The Needy boat has sailed. Now get out." Needy pulled her hand out of Jennifer's grasp.

"But Needy . . . I need to tell you something!"

"I don't care! Just go aw-"

Jennifer grabbed Needy's face and pulled her in for a slow, deep kiss, interrupting whatever the blonde was about to say. Jennifer had never kissed her like this before. The kiss was soft, slow, and deliberate, like the brunette was trying to get something through to her friend.

Before the two girls could get too into the kiss they heard the front door open and close, signaling Needy's mom was home. Both jumped apart before her mother could see them, both blushing just as bad as the other.

"Needy . . . I . . ." Jennifer started, but then Needy's mom came up the stairs to her room, interrupting whatever Jennifer was about to say.

"Oh! Jennifer what are you doing here? It's late, shouldn't you be at home in bed?" "Well . . ." Jennifer started.

"Yeah, she was just leaving." Needy looked away from the her ex best friend, she couldn't stand to see the hurt look on Jennifer's face.

"Yeah . . . I was just leaving . . ." Jennifer looked down and started to head out. "We WILL talk later Needy." And with that Jennifer Check was gone and she was very determined. She was going to get her Needy back.

* * *

**Alright :D There it is :) Tell me what ya think guys and if you have any ideas for where you think this story should go feel free to tell me :)**


End file.
